Only you
by Ananaka
Summary: Complete. Bakura meets Isis at the museum and romance blooms. Of course, with Bakura around things are never easy. BakuraxIsis
1. For me

My second fic! Oh joyous day! So it's not that great of a day but I did get to go on a field trip! The couple will be Bakura and Isis, because there simply aren't enough of them! I've seen like three fics on them! And two of them were plotless and filled with stupid humor! (Not that there's anything wrong with stupid humor... ) I just wanted to see a serious fic about them, so I'm writing one!

Summary: Anyways this fic is going to be non-yaoi. The couple is Bakura and Isis. I can't really give a good summary on this without confusing people so if you could read the first chapter maybe you could come to your own conclusion about this fic.

Rating: Pg13, for a bit of violence, language, and romance scenes.

Genre: This is going to include Angst, Romance, Humor, and Fluff. An Epic!

Disclaimer: I do not the own Yu-gi-oh characters or Indigo Tantarians characters (Ankh and Scale) If your reading this Indigo please tell me if you don't want me to use them and I'll take them out ...But I do own this plot! Go me!

Note: This will contain Information from the manga, if you find yourself confused I should be getting some back info. For my fics up soon on my bio. Sorry! ;

Chapter One: For Me

Bakura was walking through the corridors of Shadi's home; grant it, it was his home too. Kuru Eruna. This was where the sennen items were made. He'd been depressed ever since he learned the truth about the pharaoh, Kuru Eruna, and Zork. He hated the man that he had once called master now. Zork Necrophius, bastard.

"I don't need you anymore Bakura! I am all-powerful! Muahahaha!" Zork screamed malevolently, laughing insanley all the way through.

"You want to know what really happened to your precious Kuru Eruna?"He asked in a taunting manner. "It was me! I tricked the pharaoh into attacking! I killed them all! I made the sennen items, bathed in your peoples blood! I have all I need! I am Pharaoh!" Zork's confession boiled the blood under Bakura's blood, he shook his head at the memory. The man he had been following for so long, he'd been deceived.

"How could I be so stupid! Gragh!" He screamed into the tablet that once held the sennen items.

"Bakura." A voice said from the door. Bakura turned and there before him stood a tall man in an off-white robe and turban, it could only be Shadi.

Invading my privacy! Again! Bakura thought bitterly as he continued to look at the tanned guardian.

"Well what the hell do you want?" He spat. Dammit I feel more like a fricken teenager rather than a grown man! His thoughts screamed out.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave the tablet alone. It is for only guardians to see and use." Shadi commanded monotone as ever.

"Bite me Guardian, I was born here!" Bakura yelled taking one last look at the tablet before swllowing his pride andstorming out.

"Shadi?" A small voice asked, seeming to be worried. "Maybe you should go after him, it is his home after all..." The voice of Ankhare finished softly.

"No Ankh. He must calm down on his own, and learn to accept the past for what it was, and live in the present." Shadi replied quietly.

"This from a man who lives in the past every day of his life!" The scales laughed at his retort, every word dripping with sarcasm.

"...Be quiet.." Shadi commanded sheepishly.

Damn, stupid Shadi! Kick me out of my own home! Fuckin pig!Bakura walked away from the guardian's temple for a long ways, while his mind raged on. He soon found himself in front of the Cairo Museum.

"Didn't realize I walked this far..." He mumbled under his breath as he looked up at the giant building. Yet subconsciously he knew why he had come there. Bakura had been going to the museum a lot lately, whenever Shadi or Senui (Scales) would catch him in the temples, mostly to remember his home.

A young woman watched as he came in, she had long black hair and wore a white/off-white dress. (I'll give you one guess...NO! It's not Anzu!)

"He walked in again. He always comes here to see the Egyptian wing of the museum, look at the artifacts. Mostly things from his time-period I believe. He looks so sad as he looks at different things from his time. I guess he misses it." Isis wondered as she thought to herself.

"Yet, I wonder why he chose to stay here, and not go after the sennen items?" She thought as he approached her desk.

"Hello again Bakura." She said in her usual ominous manner.

"Tell me, why do you choose to die in here, when you could live out there?" Sheasked as she took his money and stamped his hand. "I do wonder where he gets his money..." She silently thought.

"I choose to live in here, when the world out there wants me dead." He said smirking at his retort.

"Of course that's what you'd say..." She thought dryly. Bakura had a way of getting under her skin when he acted so cocky. "I just don't understand him...there he goes of to the Egyptian Wing again. And he will most likely stay there until he has seen everything once more...hmm..." She thought as she got an idea. "Although I suppose that if I were taken from my time and thrown into another world, I would want to stay as close as possible to it as well..." Isis thought as an after thought.

Isis followed Bakura to the Egyptian wing; this was unlike all of the times before though when she simply left him alone.

Looking around, she didn't see him anywhere insight, so she called out to him

" Bakura?" She asked, unsure of where he was.

"Yes?" He said looking up from an exhibit to her left. He seemed surprised that anyone there new him at first.

"Just Isis...What could _she _possibly want from me?" He thought aggresivley, he wasn't in a particularly good mood and didn't want to talk to the museum keeper.

At first Isis simply stood there lookin at him.

"Well? You didn't come in here just to stare at me!" Heyelled harshly at the day dreaming Isis.

"Oh yes, I apologize." She said after she realized that she had been staring. And a small blush graced her features.

"What is it Isis?" He said sounding very uninterested in whatever she had to say.

"I was wondering if you wanted to see the new edition to the museum but..." Isis trailed off, letting her eyes wander to the floor.

That had caught his attention right away. Looking over to her from his current position at the Pharaohs tablet, which had been taken back to Cairo from the Domino Museum.

"What new edition?" He demanded rather than asked.

"There are a few new artifacts and tablets that an archeologist has recently uncovered." Isis replied.

"I didn't hear anything about any new artifacts." He said in a way that told Isis that he wanted more out of her.

"He hasn't changed all that much.." Isis thought at this. "It is not yet open to the public, but I thought that you may be interested." Isis said coyly as she walked past several exhibits toward a door towards the back of the Egyptian wing. Turning she motioned for him to follow her.

"So why would you show these artifacts to me?" He asked wondering about her motives, suspiscion evident in his voice.

"I already told you, I thought you might be interested." She stated simply.

"What is it with her today? Why can't she just leave me alone like everyone else?" Bakura thought about this for a moment before he came to a conclusion, "Because she's related to Malik. How annoying...Though I do have to say, I am interested." He finished his thought before following behind her.

"What do you think Bakura?" Isis asked as she opened two large doors and led him inside.

Looking around Bakura seemed to be impressed. He went to look at the artifacts first and mumbled off something about merchants. He then walked over to two tablets that were leaning against the wall. Coming up behind him Isis said, "We have been having a hard time translating them. Some of the characters are different, and some of the writings don't seem to make sense.

"Ah. So that's it." Bakura thought, catching onto what she was saying. "I see..." He said, smirking again, looking very much like the Bakura Isis remembered from Battle City, not the Bakura that she had seen lately.

"So you wanted me to...translate for you, that's why you led me here." He said still smirking his heart out. Though he had yet to look at her in the eye.

"If you could it-...the museum would greatly appreciate it." The mischief starting to sound in her voice. So coy.

"What's in it for me if I read them for you?" He asked, smirking at how devios she was being.

"The museum would pay you for your help of course." She stuttered, trying to tell him the up points of it all.

"But, I could make just as much, if not more, by stealing it!" He retorted, still smirking at Isis.

"If you were to translate them you would be looked up to by thousands? She replied, seeming to ask him if this was alright or not.

"But, a thief belongs in the shadows, not the spotlight!" Bakura spoke with a coy voice, smirking the whole way through as if he couldn't stop.

"You could be anonymous?" Isis asked, seeming to be defeated.

"I suppose...but there's still nothing in it for me." He said.

"That cocky, smirking, malevolent, horrible little devil..." She thought to herself, he had tricked her!

"That mischievous, coy, deceitful, girl!" Bakura's mind sceamed out, though, enticed to stay, it could be interesting. But what was in it for him?

End of chapter one!


	2. One Favor

Chapter two! Yay!

Chapter Two:

"So, why don't you tell me what you do want?" Isis said aggravated and tired of arguing with the thief. She wouldn't have even been in this mess in the first place if someone else could translate the hieroglyphics, but no, they had to be difficult and confusing. Just like the tomb robber.

When she looked up, she was sure she had said the wrong thing though; he was smirking like the cat that got the canary. Ask him what he wants Isis, brilliant.

"What?" She asked as he smirked down at her.

"What I want?.. Hmm.." He said as he thought about it, What I want?.... No ones ever asked me that before....., I could say the sennen items? Even if I do know the truth I still want them.... They're still my people... Of course I could also ask for a few pounds of gold, but, I still don't want the museum to know it was me, I have an image not to mention alias to protect .... I don't need anymore publicity than I already get.... hmmm.. Do I want anything else?

"Well Bakura?" Isis asked getting a bit impatient, "Will you help or not?"

".... I'll help.... But in return..."

Here it comes. She thought a bit nervously.

"You owe me a favor later." He said mischievously.

Isis' jaw practically dropped to the ground. He could ask for anything, and he asks for a favor? Of course, this is a three thousand year old tomb robber, for a _favor _he could ask for anything....

"Alright Bakura, one favor." Isis agreed as she extended her hand to shake.

Bakura looked at her hand for a moment before he realized what he was supposed to do.

"Kay lets get started." He said, though in a voice that said lets get this over with.

They worked on the tablets for what had seemed like hours. It would have been very simple for Bakura to translate them, if half of one wasn't missing and the paint on both of them wasn't so faded.

Deciding to try and strike up a conversation, Isis said, "Thank you for helping me Bakura."

Gruffly Bakura replied, "Yeah just remember.. You owe me.." Of course it was rather difficult for Bakura to look scary with his hair in a handkerchief, wet knees, and dust on his face and clothes.

Isis giggled.

"What!?" He yelled, still looking something like Cinderella. So she giggled again.

"What!!?" He yelled louder now. Isis now full out laughing.

What the hell is she laughing about!? What's so funny!? Stupid girl laughing hysterically about Cinder-something or other. Dammi! This is really getting on my nerves!

"What the hell is your problem!?" Bakura finally screamed, looking much more menacing and threatening now that he was standing and giving her a full blown glare. Isis finished off laughing and sighed, "I'm sorry Bakura but... Here.." She said handing to him a clean cloth from a pile she had brought earlier for the tablets, "Go to the bathroom and take a break. I have to close the museum." She said standing up and turning around, then on another thought she said, "Oh you do know where it is right?"

"Yeah, yeah..." He said grumbling.

Stupid Isis...He thought as he walked into the bathroom, but when he looked up into the mirror he understood what Isis was laughing at. He had dust and powder on his face and clothes. His hair that he had put back into a handkerchief only added to the look. His shirt and pants were wet as well. He was really a sight to see. How did she avoid looking like this? Her face was a little dusty and she was slightly wet, but that was it. He put the cloth under the running water and then to his face. He also took the handkerchief out of his hair. I probably won't need it anymore, I'm almost done anyway.He thought.

Isis walked to the museum door and thought , I have to lock up. Let's see... it's 8:30. She then flipped the open sign to closed and locked the doors so that no one would try to sneak in. She then went back to the room that the tablets were in. She and Bakura had been working for hours. The second slab was easier than the first and they only had a few lines left to translate. Bakura had done most of the translating anyway. She had only taken notes and cleaned the tablets.

Bakura got back to the room before Isis and finished his work. When Isis walked in, Bakura got up to look at his finished work.

"Thank you for helping me Bakura."

"Yeah... But you still owe me!" He said making sure, that she remembered. He then walked through the museum to the door,without so much as a goodbye, and left.

Isis watched him leave and had one final thought, I just may live to regret this.

So that's chapter two! What do you think? Tell me, and thank you.


	3. Museum Thoughts

This is going to be a rather short chapter, sorry! It's basically just what each of the character's did after they left the museum. Sort of just setting up chapter four as a new day. Sorry! And I'd like to thank my first three reviewers Yami no Marik, Angel of Ryou, and Indigo Tantarian, so thank you!

Chapter Two

Isis had gotten home late the night before and went into Malik's room to check on him. He was sleeping soundly, while his other personality laid on the floor, who was also sleeping soundly and mumbled something about world domination. Isis smiled at the sight and went to her own room.

When she got to her room, she fell onto her bed and thought about the day's events. Somehow, she had gotten Bakura to help her, the tablets translated, and nothing even got broken. She raised herself up from the bed and changed into her nightgown to fall into a peaceful sleep.

Though, at Shadi's home things weren't so peaceful, "Do you know where he is ankh?" He didn't particularly care much about the tomb robber, but the reason he had taken him into his home in the first place was to keep him from upsetting the balance of the items.

"Yes, he's at the museum." Ankhare replied sitting by a window in Shadi's home.

"Hmm.. The museum closed a half hour ago..." Shadi said, and as an afterthought added, "I hope he's not trying to hurt Miss Isis..."

"I'm sure he's fine Shadi, you would sense if anything was wrong with the items, so at least we no that he's not trying to take it from her?" Ankh added to try and put Shadi's mind to rest. He had always worried about Bakura stealing the items, but since Bakura had come to live with them it had gotten worse.

"Yes," Shadi replied, "But if Bakura comes back covered in blood one more time..."

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." Ankh said trying to cheer him up, when Senui decided to come out of the scales.

"With the tomb robber? Don't make me laugh, it won't be 'fine' he's a murderer, a killer, slaughtered hundreds of people for the fun of it. It definitely won't be 'fine.'" Senui added. While Shadi had an even more worried expression on his face.

Bakura walked down the streets of Cairo, heading back to Shadi's home in the middle of nowhere. He had left the museum about fifteen minutes earlier. I have to admit... It felt good reading hieroglyphics again, even if it was harder to do with them being broken.He thought.

"I can just imagine Shadi's reaction, the last time I got back late-, "he thought as he cut himself off, "Dammit! Now I'm saying I'm late! I'm not late! I don't have a fricken curfew! I'm not some dunb teenager, Gragh! Stupid Shadi... Stupid life..." He thought sadly, returning to hi path home.

Wow, that was short, only about five-hundred words. Oh well, the next chapter will be longer. Sorry about it being so short, I just had to explain what they did when they got home.

Please Review! Thank you!


	4. He is not my boyfriend!

It was in the early morning at the Ishtar residence, the birds were chirping, the sun was just rising making the desert pleasantly brisk. And Isis Ishtar had a pounding, gut wrenching headache.

"Achhhh!" Isis screamed when she woke up in agony, walking to the kitchen she poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down.

"Hey sis?... You okay?" Malik yelled from the shower.

"Shhh!" She yelled in reply. Then Marik came out of the room that he shared with Malik to get something to eat when he said to Isis, So, what's your problem this morning?" She ignored his comment on her behavior and walked back to the cabinet, she reached in for an aspirin bottle but before she could pull it out then everything that was on top of it came crashing out, much to her displeasure. Marik, angry at her clumsiness shouted, "Can't you be quiet? I have a Ra Dammed Headache!"

"Marik Be quiet.." Isis said holding her pounding head in her hands.

"I'm not the one who made all the racket! You be quiet!"

"Marik. Please. Be. Quiet!" She said irritated.

"Just shut up!"

"Marik!"

"Isis!"

"MARIK!"

They had gone on like that for a while, while Rishid simply watched as he read his newspaper. Malik was in the bathroom getting around for school, when he heard a crash, and thought to himself/This is going to be a long day./ With a sigh, he turned the water off and went to get dressed.

To make the day even better, Isis had gotten up late because of her headache and her little 'confrontation' with Marik. And to top it all off, she was late for work. She grabbed her coffee mug and ran, literally, to work. She didn't own a car, and even if she did she didn't have her license. The thought, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! ran through her mind until she got up the steps and into the museum when she saw her boss. Her usual calm collected appearance completely gone.

"Ms. Ishtar!" Her boss boomed as soon as she walked through the doors.

"I'm very sorry Mr. Ahmed I-

"No buts Isis!" Ahmed yelled, "I'v had to deal with so many people today already! Ms. Kawailani called in sick and Mumba didn't show up _again_ today! The only people here are the restaurant manager and me! Some kid broke an ancient Grecian pot! We got two busses _full_ of screaming brats and teenagers, with only two chaperones Isis! TWO CHAPERONES!"

"...I'm sorry Mr. Ahmed... It won't happen again." She said as she started to regain herself.

"I would fire you but... I need someone of your qualifications and... The excellent work you did translating the tablets last night." He said, "Just please don't let it happen again.."

"Yes Mr. Ahmed, thank you Mr. Ahmed." Isis said, thankful that he hadn't fired her. Ahmed had an irrational temper at times and blew up about the smallest things at times. Luckily, she had a great attendance record and, she was the most qualified curator besides Ahmed himself.

Bakura awoke with the sun shining through the small window in his room. The room that Shadi had given him to use as he wished. He rolled down the comforter of his twin bed and got up with a yawn. He figured it would be just another boring day as Bakura moved to change and put on his day clothes. Bakura had been rather lonely ever since getting his own body, he missed his own time, he still missed his home and family. He practically lived in the Museum of Cairo now. Pulling his shirt over his head he decided to go into Cairo for a 'hamburger' which, truly was a gift from the gods, go 'shopping,' and then to the museum. Walking out, Bakura grabbed his jacket, which he would need for shopping, and his wallet.

He started the long walk from Shadi's to Cairo and breathed in the fresh morning air that hung with dew. As he came upon the first sign of life for miles he new that he was close. A few kids on dirt bikes rode past him for a spin in the desert. Walking into town, he went to the first burger house on the right and went in.

"I want a whopper and a large soda." He said to the girl at the counter.

"I'm sorry sir. What was that?" She asked, it seemed that she was on her cell phone.

"I said I want a whopper and a large soda." He said a little louder.

"So that comes to 8.95." She calculated.

"What? No it doesn't! It's around 2.00!" He spat back at her.

"You wanted the meal didn't you?" She said annoyed

"NO! I wanted a whopper and a large soda!"

"Well then what do you want now?" She asked very irritated.

"Listen.." He looked at her name tag, "Tari.. I want to talk to your manager."

"What do you want to talk to him for?" Tari spat as she shrieked irritated, questioning him.

"To tell him how horrible the costumer service is!" He screamed into the young girls face. Her dark skin glistened with red from anger.

"Ya know, you don't have to eat here!" She screamed back at him, her eyes filling with unshed tears.

"Damn it! Just give me my fricken food, bitch!" He screamed at her. Her lip started to tremble and she started crying.

"You don't have to be so mean! It's my first day!" Tari sobbed into the cash register.

"Then maybe they should have someone out here who can take orders!" He yelled at the pathetic looking girl, which only made her sob harder.

"Tari! Sweetheart! What happened!" Another girl yelled as she ran to Tari's side.

"I..I...I was like... like.. trying to take his order.. and.. and... he called me a bitch! Can you believe it?" She choked out between sobs.

The other girl glared at him and said, "Listen _Sir, _I think it might be better if you left."

"What the? I just wanted a fricken Whopper!" He screamed as he exited the restaurant, sadly, without his burger.

Bakura stormed off to do the next thing on his list, shopping! He decided to get something small but valuable, he didn't need anything to noticeable to be taken into the museum, he'd get caught! So he walked into a jewelry store near the burger joint.

After he was inside the store, he looked around to judge what the value of each piece was. Deciding that this was a nice enough store, he looked for a target. Something that wouldn't be watched to carefully but would still draw attention if it were to go missing. Then he saw it, a beautiful golden necklace with Rubies and Safire's in it towards the back of the store, just out of the security camera's range. He knew these things. He walked toward it when a man grabbed his arm and turned him around. He was going to growl and send the man to the shadow realm but before he could the man was talking to him, saying, "Hello Sir! Wonderful day isn't it!" It was really more of a statement than a question, "So did you come in here for something special? Or maybe someone special?" He said with emphasis on the 'one' in 'someone.'

"...Not really.." Bakura said, a little unsure of what to do about the overly excited salesman who grabbed him again and pulled him over to a shelf adorned with diamond jewelry. "Now how much were you looking to spend?" Again, he said very happily.

"Well I really-

"Unsure? That's okay! Now here we have the 'Hope Diamond' this rare little artifact was-

Though Bakura had missed the rest of what he had said, mesmerized by the diamond.

"Sir? Sir?" The salesman asked Bakura, who was still staring at the diamond.

"What?" He asked, shaking off the confusion caused by the sparkling of the diamond.

"I said it's 8,900.

Bakura gave the man a look that said that he really wasn't interested in it. Even thought he was...

"I'm... Just here to browse actually." He said, hoping to get the man to leave him alone so that he could get back to business.

"Oh... Okay! If you want to look at anything just holler!"

Bakura took this as an opening to be left alone and said, "Well... I was looking at that." He pointed to a large golden necklace adorned with Jade across the room on the very top of the shelf.

"...I see..." The man said looking at the height, "I think we have one in back that's a lot like it? If you wanted to see that instead?" He said hopefully.

"Could it work out any better?" Bakura wondered silently. As long as the man was going to the back he would be free to take the necklace he actually wanted.

"Okay." He agreed, he would probably be gone before the man even got back.

As the man walked into the back room to get the other necklace, Bakura swiftly darted over to his previous target. He easily picked the lock on the glass and got out his necklace and walked out the door as if nothing had happened. His pockets were very happy though, even if his stomach was not. So finally, he walked the path to the museum of Cairo.

Isis' day hadn't been much better than her morning, the kids who were on their field trip couldn't be trusted, and their demand for ice cream was driving the restaurant workers mad.

And then Bakura walked in. He had looked more angry and annoyed than his usual sullen, sad look. He walked over to the counter where Isis was to be let in.

"Hello Bakura." She said, just like she had said many times before.

"You look horrible!" He shouted at her fallen features, bad posture, and all around deflated look.

".. Yeah, thanks for that." She said feeling even worse than she had before.

"But seriously, you look like you were hit by a car." He said as she started to take his money. But then she pushed it back at him and said smirking, "You know what? I think I'll take my lunch break now."

"What? You can't do that! Let me in!" He yelled at Isis, who merely looked at him and smiled.

"Goodbye." She said as she walked to the front desk to punch her time card out and call her boss, who had previously gone home because he couldn't take the stress anymore, and told him that she would lock up the museum for an hour or so while she went on lunch.

Bakura, who was very angry at first, decided that if she was going to lunch he might as well go with her, he hadn't eaten yet anyway, but even if he had... Of course, it had nothing to do with him getting back at her for closing the museum on him... No...

"Okay, I'll come with you."He said with a smirk planted in the center of his face.

"What? No!" She shrieked, caught of guard by what he had said.

"Why not? You look like you could use some company, besides, maybe if I stand next to you, you wouldn't look as ugly." The smirk not leaving his face for even a second.

"No." She said flat out to him.

"Well, you really can't do anything if I _happened_ to go to the same restaurant as you, and_ happened_ to sit with you." He said, trying to sound as innocent as possible. She gaped at what he had said, the nerve!

"Fine Bakura, whatever." She agreed, though not very happily. Isis started walking out, with Bakura tagging behind her, She walked past a security guard and said, "I'm going to lunch Liki, Take a break."

"Kay Isis... Hey? I didn't know you had a boyfriend?" He said motioning at Bakura.

"What?" She shouted, but really came out as more of a squeal, "He is not my boyfriend!" She said, blushing a deep red with each word.

After they had walked out of the museum, Bakura said, "I don't know, you were blushing pretty hard in there." An obvious mischief present in his voice.

"I was not..." Isis added weakly, which only made Bakura's smirk bigger.

This chapter was really long to make up for the last one! I decided to upload it tonight, all I had to do was the last part with Bakura and Isis and I thought, Why not? So here it is! Next chapter is about Bakura and Isis going to the restaurant. Please Read and Review! Thanks!


	5. Dawn to Dusk

Isis walked into the new restaurant, The Egyptian Café. She had heard great things about it from a couple of girls who worked at the museum. Bakura following behind her every step of the way.

"Have you ever eaten here before?" She asked him in a slightly better mood than she had been in when they first began.

"Nuh uh." His very intelligent reply was.

A waiter dressed in ancient Egyptian type robes came up to them to show them to their seat. After they were seated, Isis and Bakura picked up their menus and looked through the different foods. They had food from Egypt, Greece, and Rome. Bakura decided on what he wanted and put the menu down.

Isis wondered why she had let him come in the first place, he wasn't the cleanest person around, and he made a habit out of ordering his meat extra rare. As in, cooked for about one minute in it's blood. He didn't even care if it was cooked at all! She had seen him eat, it wasn't pretty.

"What are you going to have Bakura?" She asked, not really interested, but hey, he was there. He didn't reply. "Bakura?" She asked a little louder, but he looked as if he was in a trance, thinking very deeply about something. He was just staring down at the table, completely ignoring her. "Bakura." She said even louder. Since raising Malik she had adopted some parental traits.

"Hm?" He said looking up, it seemed like he only just noticed her.

"Never mind." Isis said, giving up on him.

"What ever..." He replied to her.

Isis and Bakura sat in an uncomfortable silence as they ate. Isis having a pasta dish with a side of fish, and Bakura having a sixteen-ounce T-Bone stake, extra rare. Isis could actually see the blood dripping off of it as he ate, losing her appetite after watching him for a while, she decided that it would be best if she just looked downward at her plate.

After they were finished, they each paid for their own meals, Isis was surprised at first that Bakura would pay for his own, but that didn't mean that she wasn't happy about it, she was low on money as it was. Although, she still had to wonder where he came up with his money, it wasn't like he had a job or anything. Or, did he? Curiosity getting the best of her, Isis asked,

"Bakura?"

"What is it?" He asked, as though answering her question was the worst thing that could do, sounding horribly bored and uninterested.

"Don't mind my asking but, where do you get your money?" She asked it, turning a bit red as she did so, it was a rather blunt question, and usually she didn't ask such things. But, this was Bakura.

"Heh... Where do you think I get it?" He asked with a smirk gracing his features and a playful look in his eyes.

This made her think, did she really want to know? /That can't be good../ She thought, looking at him for a moment before speaking up, "Do you have a job?"

Bakura got a wild looking grin on his face when she said this, and then, he cracked a smile and starting laughing at the notion of him having a job.

Isis merely looked on as her companion broke out into hysterical laughter, and soon, she found herself laughing with him. They walked down the street together for a while, until Bakura, out of no where, grabbed her and pulled her behind a wall, covering her mouth and crouching down.

"Shhh.. Keep quiet and don't move." He said, sounding so dangerous all of a sudden, one minute they were laughing, and the next he grabs her and hides behind a wall? It didn't make much sense to Isis.

"What is it?" She whispered as he took his hand off from over her mouth, still looking around the corner at something.

"Heh, you wanted to know how I make my money? Here it is!" She whispered harshly into her ear. It was then that Isis saw three men that worked for the current ruler of Egypt. Guardsmen. Isis gasped as she realized how he got his money, it really shouldn't have been a surprise, but he stole it.

Bakura grabbed her hand into his own, and pulled her from their current spot. Then, he led her along beside him as he ran in the opposite direction from the guards. It took about three hours before the guards gave up chasing them, at, at least one ime they had gotten a good look at Isis, though she didn't think that they got a good look at Bakura even once. He really was the king of thieves.

After their little run in with the soldiers, Bakura pulled Isis behind him, in the opposite direction of the museum.

"I should.. Really be getting back to the museum." Isis said, it was around five o'clock at that time, and she hadn't been there in hours, her boss would be furious!

"Whatever, I'm not keeping you here." He said, although, he wasn't looking at Isis. Bakura was looking at the beautiful Egyptian sunset. Isis looked up, and noticed the swirling hues of red and orange, with just a tang of light blue and lilac. Truly, a stunning sight.

"Wow." Isis said in awe of the beauty before her.

Bakura and Isis stood at the sight overlooking the desert for a long while before either of them left.

So that's the chapter! Hope you liked it! The next one should be better. I really need ideas! I'm running out! I have the basic plot I'm going for down, but I really have writers block. Please read and review!


	6. Hi There!

I was actually wondering myself if Isis was a vegetarian as I wrote the last chapter. Thank you for bringing it up Princess of Purity, and I'm a vegetarian too! I can't really find any good proof, all I'm coming up with is that Malik is a vegetarian. Oh well, I won't feed her any more dishes with meat in them, although, I won't say that she is a vegetarian, cause I don't know that for a fact. So just, disregard when the last chapter says that she had fish for a side dish and pretend like she had coleslaw or something. Thank you very much for your kind reviews everyone! Thank you for your ideas as well! I'll try to incorporate some fluff, maybe even in this chapter!

By the way, incase you haven't figured it out by yourselves, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Yes, I'll wait for you to get over the shock of it all…. Ok that's long enough.

Isis walked back home along a well-beaten road, deciding not to bother going back to the museum. The guards always locked it up before they went home anyway if she wasn't there. The sunset was just starting to fade, and make way for a lovely night sky, the silver moon sparkled next to the diamond stars that hung loosely In the air.

/Wow…., the night's really beautiful this evening… It would be nice to have someone to share it with…/ She trailed off.

After arriving home, she was greeted by the sight of Malik and Marik fighting… Again…

"It's MINE Marik!!" Malik screamed as he yanked his sennen rod out of Marik's hands.

"It's Mine TOO!! You idiot!! We're the same f-ing person!!!" Marik screamed back at Malik, lunging at him to get the rod back.

"Malik, Marik." Isis said, as the two boys failed to notice her presence. Or, would it be one boy? She didn't know, nor did she care at the moment. They were truly trying her patience.

They both looked up at her, from their position of fighting on the ground, with large almost innocent eyes. Before they went back to fighting like enemies.

"Mine! Go away Baka!!" Malik yelled at his other personality in Japanese.

"Shut Up!! It's mine! Now, GIVE IT!!" Mariek yelled back, trying to pry the sennen rod from Malik's hands.

"Boys!" Isis said a bit louder.

"Give it back!!" Malik yelled at the other identical boy, jumping over the sofa to catch him.

"NO!!" Marik screamed, running around Isis, as if she would protect him.

"MALIK!! MARIK!!" She screamed loudly, successfully grabbing both boys by their ears.

"Oww!" They yelled in unison. As she drug them over to the sofa and sat them down.

"Now." She said, calming down a bit as she stood in front of them, "Where is Rishid?" She asked, looking expectantly at her brothers, or

brothers? She looked at them both, expecting an answer.

"Well?"

"He's on another date with that girl Kelly, I don't know what's so special about her!" Malik yelled in a pouting, jealous sort of way, looking at his feet after his outburst.

"I see." She said, contemplating what had happened. Rishid and Kelly must have something very special for him to leave Malik alone. Although, she was happy for him, he finally found someone who understood. She hoped that her brother could find the same. Maybe even… Herself…

"Just.. Just, please go to your room.." She said, sitting down in an arm chair, exhausted. Marik stalked out of the room, shutting he and Malik's bedroom door hard, not unusual for him. But, Malik stayed, walking over to Isis and squatting down in front of her chair.

"You mad Isis?" He asked, the innocence left in his eyes showing through. Isis looked down at him and smiled, she and Rishid were all he had left, and with Rishid gone, it was up to her to keep him happy.

"No, I'm not mad. It's just that you and Marik are… A little bit wild sometimes." She answered back in her most loving motherly voice.

"Ok.. Night Isis!" He sang happily, getting up and turning around to go to his room.

"Good night Malik, I love you!" She called to her younger brother. Malik turned around and smiled.

"Love you too sis!" He said, before turning back around and running to his room. Isis sighed, and let her head fall to her arms.

Meanwhile, Bakura walked back to his home under the same night sky. He stopped briefly, sitting on a nearby bench, and sighing to himself. Bakura looked up, and briefly saw a light in the distance, before it put itself out. This of course, raised his suspicions, he backed up into the cover of the night and shadows. Peering out from behind a tree as a guardsmen's vehicle passed him by, there was nothing in the direction that they were going except for a small village and… the old city of Kuru Eruna… There was no way that they were going to the village.

So Bakura, being Bakura, trailed them, to see what exactly they were up to. By the time that he got to his home, the guards were inside. He had figured it so, they had found out where he lived, or, at least they 'think' they have. Bakura knew that Shadi wouldn't rat him out, and if he did, he didn't know where he was at the moment any way. So he couldn't really do anything. But, he would have to find a different place to stay for a few days until the guards gave up and decided that he didn't live there. And he knew the perfect place that no one would suspect!

Isis laid in her bed sleeping, her hair out of it's usual manner and sprawled across her pillows. Her eyes stirred a bit to a noise outside of her apartment. She caught a glimpse of something outside her window as well. Afraid, she sat up in bed, and walked over to her window, she opened it and saw nothing, closing her eyes and sighing, she went to close it. But as soon as she put her hands on the ledge, a sight caught her eye that she never thought that she would see.

How was that? Sorry 'bout the cliff hanger, it makes for good intrigue. Please read and review! And thank you to those of you who have!!


	7. Good Morning

Isis looked out her bedroom window only to see the tomb robber, Bakura, one floor beneath her. She opened her window higher and looked out, it seemed that her tauk still gave her a bit of ESP after all. She thought sarcastically. Though, she was still confused as to why he was there.

"Bakura!?" Isis yelled out of her window, puzzled.

"Hey!" He yelled up to her, as if what he was doing was completely natural, while he went on into the building.

Confused as Bakura left her window, Isis ran to slp on a bathrobe. After she finished tying it, Isis grabbed a hair brush, going at her hair like crazy. No one was to see her without her hair brushed, No one!! Afterwards, she rushed to her door to wait for Bakura, who was no doubt coming to her apartment.

Bakura walked into the two-story apartment house in a calm, nonchalant manner. He walked swiftly to the elevator, and pushed the button for the second floor. He had only been there once before, but as a tomb robber, he always remembered where he has been. Bakura walked down the long corridor to apartment number Forty-Two. Promptly knocking on the door, and having it immediately opened by an angry looking Isis.

Isis glared at the thief, hair falling over her shoulder, covered in a soft lavender bathrobe.

"What are you doing here!?" She demanded in a fierce yet hushed tone. Bakura looked down at her and seemed to think about this for a moment.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," He said sarcastically, "I need a place to stay for a few days.." Isis was taken aback,

"What? Why can't you stay with Shadi?" She asked.

"Oh, it's getting… Boring… And since you _do _owe me… Unless of course you're going back on our little deal…" He said in a disappointed fashion.

Isis thought about this, she did owe him, but harboring a criminal in her home? Then again, in their deal, she did say anything. Finally Isis relented,

"Fine, you can stay on the sofa. I'll go get you some blankets." She said simply, with a sigh.

Bakura smirked and threw himself down onto her couch.

Minutes later, Isis returned to the living room with a bundle of blankets. It was going to be a long night.

That morning, Isis walked into the living room, passing a sleeping Bakura. She looked down at him buried in blankets, half of his face was covered, and the only thing that she could see clearly was his hair. This made her crack a small smile, who knew that a cold blooded, tomb robbing, killer could look so adorable in their sleep? Briefly she wondered how he got the scar on his right cheek. Then walked into the kitchen to get herself some coffee.

Isis sat at her kitchen table for a moment, she knew that Malik and Marik wouldn't wake until about nine o'clock, but, Rishid would wake shortly. It was about Five o'clock, and she knew that Rishid would wake around six thirty. Although, she didn't know when Bakura would wake.

After contemplating this for a while, Isis got up to make herself some breakfast. She got up and walked to her counter, pulling a box of cereal out of the cupboard above. She then poured herself a bowl full, and walked to her refrigerator for milk. After pulling it out she turned around, and was startled by Bakura looking at her, still in the clothes he had worn the day before. She jumped back a bit.

Bakura's hair was spikier and more unruly than usual, and his clothes were muffled a bit. His eyes also lacked the aggressiveness that they held farther in the day. Bakura smirked a bit at startling her.

"Good morning Bakura." Isis said cheerfully, giving him a small smile,

"Would you like anything to eat?" She asked pleasantly as she poured milk into her own cereal.

"Sure." He said simply, as Isis walked over to get the box of cereal out of her cupboard again.

"Do you like cereal?" She asked, already getting a bowl out for him. Bakura seated himself at the table, nodding to her that he did.

To Isis, he seemed unnaturally quiet; he just sat at the table, eyes downcast. But, he had been depressed, she had noticed that since he first started to come to the museum. Isis couldn't help but feel a bit bad for him, he was after all completely out of his own _time period_. She put the cereal in the bowl and poured a bit of milk on it, then taking it to the table and sitting it down in front of Bakura.

Bakura sat at the table, head propped up by one hand, only stirring his cereal with a spoon.

Deciding that it was too quiet for her liking, so she spoke up a bit,

"It's Sunday, If you like I could have Malik take you to Shadi's to get some clothes?" She offered.

"No, I'll get some myself later." He said, although, his tone promised something that Isis really didn't want to know.

How was this chapter? Any good? Hopefully! Next Chapter, Malik and Marik make a discovery! And, we probably get to meet Kelly, Rishids girlfriend! Joy!!

Also, check me out at ' my pen name is Crysta-Ann. Great! Thank you! Please Read and Review!!


	8. Cooking fun

Ok, so from now on I'm going to focus on this fic. It was my first fic and I really want to finish it. It will have approximately five more chapters. Prepare for IsisxBakura love! Not necessarily in this chapter… Maybe… Maybe not…

Bakura walked down the main street in down town Cairo, he needed new clothes, and couldn't get them at Shadi's, he couldn't risk it. The market place normally had good quality clothes, though, the quality had almost exponentially gone down since he had last been alive. You could almost see through the cloth it was so thin!

Finally he found a good shop, small, but nice. Bakura almost felt bad about how few customers they had, he almost wanted to pay, almost.

Dressing in side of a small motel across the town, Bakura plotted out something to do that day. First on the list; Sell valuable gold necklace.

Isis sat quietly in her apartment sipping coffee, Malik and Marik had just awoken, and were fighting over the bathroom. She really had to wonder how the same person could argue so much with himself. Then again, she reasoned, Marik wasn't technically her brother, even though he was. Deciding that figuring it out was over her head, she watched as Rishid read his newspaper, when he started to speak.

"Isis?" He enquired.

"Yes Rishid?" She asked, looking up from her drink.

"I was just wondering, why are there blankets on the sofa? Did you sleep out here last night?" He asked, his head slightly cocked in a cute fashion, one he had picked up from Malik.

"Actually," She started, leaning over the table a bit nervously, "I-" She started, unable to finish.

"Hey Isis?" Malik yelled as he bound into the kitchen, obviously having lost the bathroom fight.

"Yes Malik?" She asked, a bit annoyed at being interrupted.

"I saw Bakura leave today, well, I think it was him, all I saw was his back but-" He started to rant, abruptly being cut off by Isis.

"_Yes _Malik?" She said, letting a bit of venom seep into her voice, warning him to get to the point.

"Well anyways, why was he here? Did he stay the night?" He asked, seeming a bit worried. Everyone always believed that he and Bakura were friends, quite the opposite, after the incident in Battle City, and the whole thing with Bakura and Marik getting bodies,(On different occasions) Malik wanted nothing to do with Bakura. What they had was a relationship created out of opportunity for both of them.

"Actually Malik, I was just going to talk to Rishid about that." She ssaid. Invoking Rishid enough to put his paper down and listen carefully.

"Bakura did stay last night." She started, her look daring Malik or Rishid to cut her off. Both Rishid's and Malik's eyes went wide.

"And, he may be staying for a few more nights." She finished, giving only what they needed to know, not wanting to go into detail about the whole thing.

"What? Why!" Malik whined in anger. He didn't particularly like the idea of a tomb robber living in his home.

"Now boys-" Isis started, getting to her feat, "I need to do some shoping, I would appreciate it if you could help clean up a bit and take care of the blankets on the sofa." She hinted, though more of a command than anything else. Isis let herself walk out of the kitchen, leaving behind two very confused boys. She would leave it up to them to tell Marik.

Rishid and Malik looked at the door, squeaking closed as Isis left, then looking at each other. They heard Marik start to walk towards the kitchen door, and looked fearfully at each other once again.

"Master Malik?" Rishid started.

"Yeah?" Malik asked back, a bit unsure.

"I just remembered," He said as he rose to his feet nervously.

"I have a very important date with Kelly." Rishid finished, backing slowly away from the table.

Isis walked swiftly down the street, carrying her basket with her as she went. Isis liked the freshness of the market place foods, though, preferred to buy her meat at a grocery store. For obvious reasons… She sighed as she studied the bread at the various stalls, she knew Malik and Marik would only eat a particular kind.

She walked a bit more when she noticed a tuft of white hair in a crowd, turning into an alley. Curious, she walked towards the alley, wondering if it could be Bakura.

Turning the corner, Isis saw Bakura talking to a person cloaked in a dark brown robe, it all seemed very shady to her.

"Bakura?" She whispered quietly, giving full view of herself.

Bakura whipped around, seeming to be shocked, the shady figure ran out of the alley as quickly as he could.

"Bakura? What were you doing?" She asked suspiciously, noticing Bakura stuff something into the inside pocket of his coat. A coat she had never seen him in before.

Bakura stood shocked, like a deer in headlights before he came up with a plausible alibi.

"Well… I was talking, with an old friend." It was weak he knew, it had been a while since he had had to think on his feet. Hopefully, he thought, she wouldn't pry too deep.

Isis looked at him for a moment, she didn't believe him, but decided to let it drop, he obviously didn't want her to know, so she wouldn't push. It probably wasn't terribly wise to get involved like that anyway, she reasoned.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, trying to change the subject as he walked towards her.

"I was shopping when I saw you, we need more bread." She said simply. She needed more than bread, but that was the main thing.

"I see." Bakura said as he joined her walking through the Market Place.

A half hour or so later, Isis finished her shopping, it was around noon by that time.

"Alright, that's it!" Isis squeaked happily, clapping her hands a bit, smiling.

"Done?" Bakura asked, seeming to be very board.

"I guess I'll go home and make lunch.. Did you want to come Bakura?" She asked, looking up at him.

Bakura looked down at the raven haired Egyptian girl, he almost thought he could see a plea in her eyes. It confused him. Though, he felt a strange tug, he felt inclined to go with her.

"Fine.." He said, looking around in a bored fashion.

"You don't have to…" Isis said quietly, thinking that maybe he felt he had too.

They walked back to her home in silence, both feeling very uncomfortable. Isis knew that Malik would be there, he loved his food, but she wasn't sure if Marik or Rishid would be. Marik had made a habit of coming home at irregular hours, and not seeming to eat all that much. Rishid had been with Kelly a lot ever since he had met her a few months before.

"It will probably just be you, Malik, and me." She said quietly, wanting to break the silence.

Bakura didn't seem to respond, being caught in his head, wrapped up in his own thoughts. It had been so long since anyone had invited him into their home for a meal. Well, he invited himself to stay there, but she didn't necessarily have to feed him.

Arriving back at the apartment house, Isis and Bakura found their way to her floor and apartment.

Going inside, Isis walked straight to the kitchen, leaving Bakura behind in the living room.

Malik walked out of his bedroom and down the short hallway to the living room, it had to be about time for lunch. When he stopped. On _his _sofa in the center of _his _living room, he saw Bakura. His eyes first grew wide, and then narrowed. It looked like he and Isis would have a _guest _for lunch.

Just then, Rishid entered the apartment, carrying a young blonde girl on his arm laughing. Perfect, he would have two unwanted guests at lunch. Malik narrowed his eyes at the girl, who looked much too young to be dating Rishid, though actually twenty-four.

Kelly was a young college student studying anthropology and archeology, among other things. She was a petite blue eyed blonde, who looked no older than fifteen. Who Malik happened to hate. Rishid had been his best friend before Kelly came along, ever since he had met her, he had spent less and less time with Malik, and all he talked about was _her_. Malik knew she was up to something, no one was ever so innocent, or sweet, or polite. It just wasn't natural, she _always _seemed to be happy. How he hated her.

"Hey Rishid, hey Kelly." Malik said, spitting out Kelly's name as if it were poisen.

"Hi Malik!" Kelly shouted happily, as if she hadn't seen him in a long, long time, promptly walking over to him and hugging him. Malik took on a disgusted look as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged his chest. His left eye starting to twitch a bit.

"And who is this?" Kelly asked sweetly as she noted Bakura's presence.

Bakura looked up from his seat on the sofa at the overly happy girl. He couldn't help but wonder to himself what she was doing with Rishid, but let it go. Bakura promptly got up off of the sofa, and without answering her question, he turned and walked towards the kitchen.

Kelly passed it off as she bounced down and took a seat on the sofa. "So Malik! How have you been?" She asked nicely, Malik's left eye getting worse by the second.

Bakura walked swiftly into the kitchen, not wanting anymore contact with the blonde girl.

Isis turned around from the stove, "Hello Bakura." She said as she smiled, adding a certain spice to whatever she was cooking.

"I thought I heard someone come in?" She said, more as a question.

"Rishid and some blonde girl." He spit out, not wanting to talk about her.

"Oh, Kelly! Did you meet her? Isn't she nice?" She asked happily, obviously trying to make conversation.

"Tch…" He said as he laughed a bit, he found the girl completely annoying.

"I wasn't sure what you would like to eat, so I'm making something we used to eat all the time, I hope you don't mind." She said, returning to her cooking.

"What's in it?" He asked, now interested, it smelled very good. Bakura got up from his seat, walking towards the stove where Isis stood stirring.

Isis started listing off ingredients, when she turned around, "Achh!" She shouted, not expecting Bakura to be so close. Bakura simply smirked.

Isis breathed in, over her shock, smiling a bit, returning to her oven. Bakura looked over her shoulder for a moment, she reminded him so much of the women of the past, the way she acted and looked. Bakura couldn't believe that he had just noticed it, it seemed so obvious now.

Isis turned around with a large pot, looking into Bakura's eyes she noticed something different.

Okay, next chapter, BakuraxIsis action! Or is it? Suspense! Or not… Anyways, this is almost done. Please tell me what you think should happen! Please read and review!


	9. Almost

There was definitely something different in his eyes. She decided to let it go though, she had to serve the food before it got too cold. And control Malik's urge to do away with Kelly…

"Excuse me Bakura." Isis said, not entirely looking at him. It was at that moment Malik walked into the room, not looking pleased. Upon seeing Bakura, he seemed to reconsider his choice, he looked back through the door, the sounds of Kelly and Rishid laughing erupted. He stayed.

"Hello Malik." Isis said, tired, as she sat the pot down on the table. "Would you mind getting Rishid and Kelly? It's time for lunch." She spoke, not exactly giving him a choice.

"Yeah, whatever." Malik whined as he promptly screamed, "Rishid! Lunch!" Malik collapsed in one of the kitchen chairs bored. Isis looked at him un-amused. She could have yelled.

"_Thank you _Malik." She said disapprovingly, though Malik didn't take notice, as he was too busy serving himself.

After lunch, Isis cleaned up, noticing Bakura was still more quiet than usual. After finished with the dishes. Rishid and Kelly had long since left, as had Malik, meeting up with a few kids from his school. She walked into the living room where she had assumed he was, to find him sitting in the large front window staring out.

He still didn't look happy, and for some reason, that bothered her. Maybe she had just spent too much time around him.

"Bakura?" She questioned, maybe he was just sulking, he didn't seem to like being around Malik, Rishid, and Kelly. He didn't move much but mumbled a 'hm' under his breath. Still she couldn't blame him, though she did feel bad for him.

Isis walked over to the window, it was mid-afternoon, the busiest time of the day. He seemed to be watching as the cars and people passed by.

And he was. Bakura sat in the window watching the fast and busy lives of that days people, trying to figure out where he fit in there and then. Feeling a presence behind him, Bakura turned and looked up at Isis. He frowned a bit seeing a look of sympathy in her eyes, he certainly didn't want to see her sympathy.

"Stop it." He mumbled harshly before getting up from the window and pushing past her, deciding that it would be best to leave for a while. Isis followed him confused, what had she done?

"Bakura?" She said in a warning tone, one that, by itself, demanded to know where he was going and when he'd be back. He seemed to ignore her, brushing past her. Not one to like _or _accept the cold shoulder, Isis grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to look at her in the eye. She glared up at him, a bit of confusion crossing her eyes as she did.

Bakura looked down, at first angry. How dare she touch him! But then, something different. Why would she bother to stop him? Why would she care? It confused him, causing his brows to furrow. Isis misinterpreted the confusion which caused her to be even more confused herself.

He stayed looking at her, searching her eyes. Why would she care? _Could _she care? _Did _she care? These questions ran through his head as he tried to assure himself that she didn't.

Isis stayed looking up at him, her hand still placed on his shoulder. Her look softened, as did her grip. Why couldn't he just accept it? Why couldn't he make a new life for himself in their century? She knew it would be hard, hard for anyone, but he could no doubt do it.

"Bakura…" She said softly, noticing his eyes soften and run wild with confusion.

Bakura suddenly felt uncomfortable, unsure what to do or say. Though he knew leaving wouldn't be a good idea. Bakura then realized that her hand was still placed on his shoulder.

Isis leaned forward unconsciously a bit, as did Bakura.

"Isis!" Marik screamed as he slammed the door open, taking just enough time to glare at Bakura before his gaze returned to Isis.

"What is it Marik?" She asked, irritated at her little brother's annoying other personality.

"Malik! I demand that he-" Marik started before he was rudly pushed out of the doorway by Malik.

"Isis! Don't listen to him! He's lying!" Malik screamed in a panicked fashion, his eyes wide.

"Now I'm sure that-" She started before getting interrupted again, something that was getting quite too common for her liking. The two boys started arguing/screaming with one another and that soon evolved into pushing. After quietly trying to stop it for a while screamed, getting both of their attention.

After yelling at them and sending them to their room, she turned, expecting to see Bakura. Except he wasn't there.

Looking, she came to the conclusion that he must have quietly slipped out in the midst of the argument.

Bakura had left, thankful that Malik and Marik had come back when they did. He had no idea what was about to happen with Isis. It was strange to him, but he felt as if she could care about him, maybe even did, that he could perhaps trust her.

Okay, shorter chapter, but it works! Sorry! I promised romance and there was only semi-romance! I promise, next chapter, romance! You have permission to hang me by my feet if there isn't! I should be ending this very soon though. _Maybe _next chapter, but doubtful. Please read and review!


	10. Only You

Bakura walked slowly down the street. What was wrong with him? He knew it had something to do with Isis Ishtar, he just wasn't quite sure what 'it' was. Bakura did, and then he didn't, it was all very confusing for the former, and possibly present, thief king.

What was he supposed to do? He could go back to Shadi's, with Shadi, Ankh, and the keeper of the Scales. But he was fairly certain that the guards haven't stopped investigating. And if Senui was any _help _like he used to be, he would have no problem selling him out, even if Shadi and Ankh didn't. Of course, he would sell Scales out in a second as well.

Bakura growled a bit and shook his head in frustration.

Isis sat on her sofa after lunch trying to decipher what had happened. What was about to happen with Bakura? Isis blushed a bit after that thought, trying to convince herself that _nothing _was about to happen. But she couldn't help but blush a bit.

Malik and Marik had long since left, as had Rishid and Kelly. Isis never got the feeling that Bakura was the 'social' type.

She then heard a knocking at the door. Sighing, Isis stood to answer it, she didn't really want company at the moment, just to be alone with her thoughts.

"Yes? Hello?" She asked exasperated as she opened the door. Isis stood momentarily shocked; Bakura stood outside her door looking in at her.

"Bakura…" Isis stated as she moved aside for him to enter.

Bakura walked inside, brushing against Isis a bit as he did so. Upon entering, Bakura stood across from Isis as she shut the door behind him. Both stood in an uncomfortable silence for a moment.

"Um- Bakura?" Isis started, deciding to speak up. Bakura abruptly snapped his head up at the sound of her voice. Isis trailed off a bit and walked towards the sofa to take a seat on it. Bakura followed her lead, taking a seat on the cushion beside her.

It was getting even more uncomfortable, the air between them grew thicker.

Isis looked up at Bakura's face. What was she supposed to say? What was she supposed to do? Isis had no idea what she would say to Bakura. At times like these, Isis wished that the Tauk had its powers strong like it had before, controllable.

Looking at the clock she found it to be 4:30 pm, a few hours after their lunch had ended. Malik would be gone until at least six o'clock with his friends, Rishid would be with Kelly, and she had no idea about Marik, but he wouldn't be back until late. That left just her and Bakura, for at least two hours, alone. Isis turned her head as her cheeks were tinged pink again, not wanting Bakura to see it.

Bakura watched as Isis turned her head, she was blushing, he was sure that he caught a blush on her face. What was she blushing about? Not knowing bothered him.

"What?" He asked her frowning a bit, his voice calm but demanding.

"Nothing." Isis said, trying to regain herself, put herself back together. Bakura continued to stare at her.

Isis couldn't help it, he had a very strong gaze, she broke down and turned to look him in the eye again. As soon as she did so, she felt the blush return to her cheeks.

"Bakura?" She asked quietly, looking up at him.

"Hm?" He mumbled, looking down he saw her eyes differently, like they had been before in the kitchen.

Isis continued to stare up at him. Both subconsciously moved in a bit closer.

Isis blushed more, she could feel his warm breath on her. Bakura continued to move closer, though, he had never been more confused. Soon Bakura and Isis' lips met in a small kiss. Pulling apart as quickly as they had come together. Isis and Bakura were both a bit read in the cheeks. Isis turned her head in embarrassment. What had she done?

"Sorry…" She mumbled as her head was turned to the side.

"What are you sorry for?" Bakura asked, more confused than before. Had they really just kissed? What was she sorry for? Isis was so damn confusing! His mind yelled out question upon question, along with an insult/statement or two.

Bakura resolved that he could trust her. It wasn't every girl that would let a five-thousand year old tomb robber help them alone in a museum after closing, or live in their house, or kiss them.

Bakura grabbed Isis' shoulder, turning her to face him.

Isis thought to herself, "He's not mad? What does that mean? Could we?" Isis let her brain shut down as he leaned forward while still looking at her. She let her left hand come up to his right scarred cheek and brush it gently as they leaned into another kiss.

Later that day, Marik came home. It was approximately seven o'clock, a bit early for him, and Malik followed close behind. Both boy s shed their jackets and made their way into the living room area, there didn't seem to be anyone but the two of them there.

"Hey, where's Isis?" Malik asked as he spoke up.

"I don't know, I haven't been here all day." Marik replied coldly, mixed with a bit of sarcasm. Malik frowned at Marik's comment.

"I know that!" He started, yelling out at the other boy who could have passed as his twin. "But she's always here…" He finished as he trailed off a bit, calming himself down a bit.

"Well, go check in her room." Marik said indifferently as he had a rare moment of helpfulness.

"Oh yeah! Thanks Marik!" Malik said happily as he ran/trotted to his older sisters room. Slowly opening the door, he saw a sight that would haunt him forever.

Coming back into the living room, Malik's eyes were wide. Marik noticed this and wondered what exactly was going on. He roughly breathed out and growled,

"What is it?" His voice held a sharpness that he would occasionally still use when he was annoyed or angry.

"It's Isis." Malik spoke softly as he sat himself down beside Marik who had flipped on the TV.

"What about her genius?" Marik asked again, holding a repressed anger in his voice, he didn't like beating around the bush.

"Bakura's in her room." he said as he lowered his head. This caught Marik's attention.

"Really?" He asked, this was worth his checking into.

Marik got up off of the sofa and walked slowly and quietly towards Isis' bedroom.

Opening the door, he saw something. Isis was sitting on her bed with Bakura next to her, and they were kissing.

Marik growled as he closed the door. He had to think about his. Marik wasn't quite sure what to do. He loved Isis, he did, Malik's feelings for her had rubbed off on him a bit. He hated Bakura, he had never liked him, wishing that he had killed him in Battle City when he had the chance.

Marik simply joined Malik on the sofa to watch TV.

The next day, Isis woke up next to Bakura, they had fallen asleep together. Her black hair mixed with his fluffy white. He looked so sweet sleeping there, she smiled. He wouldn't be unhappy for a while.

That's the end! How was it? Please read and review! Thank you! I had a lot oif trouble with this chapter, but I think it turned out pretty well!


End file.
